Come What May
by Smurf2005
Summary: Everything seems fine between Ryoki and Hatsumi. Then she caught him cheating. And who was with her when she found him? Her big brother, Shinogu. One shot. Christmas story.


A/N: Hello all! Smurf2005 here with my annual Christmas story! This years theme is _Hot Gimmick. _I liked this series, and at first I rooted for Azusa, then Ryoki, and now I am a Hatsumi/Shinogu shipper. Lol. This is about Hatsumi and Shinogu. I can't believe Shinogu went to a Monastery! That's why I liked the novel _Hot Gimmick S. _Anyways, I had to go to the hospital on Dec. 18th. I had tripped and sprained my ankle. It doesn't hurt much now, it's just a little tender. But, it's healing, so that's a good thing. Well, enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Hot Gimmick_. Aihara Miki does. If I did, Hatsumi would be with Shinogu...

* * *

Come What May

"I can't walk home with you today. I have to help tutor someone in my class," Ryoki told me.

We were standing outside during our lunch break on the local college campus. We had gone to college together and we were both Sophomores. The only reason I made it this far was because of Ryoki.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. I can walk home on my own today," I said.

"I'm really sorry," Ryoki said, grabbing my cold hand.

It was astonishing the way he had changed. He had become sweeter since we started to date and his parents had broken up. We stood out in the cold in silence for a few minutes before he looked at his watch.

"My next class is going to start. I better go," he said.

He planted a kiss on my forehead and was gone. I looked down at my watch to check the time. My next class didn't start for another hour, so I decided to spend my time in the library, working on my homework. As I was walking, I saw a group of girls surrounding someone. I tried to fight my curiosity, but it got the better of me and I casually walked toward the group. I glanced over the shoulders of some of the girls and my heart stopped. It was Shinogu. I hadn't seen him since he left for the Monastery. He was sitting on the bench, ignoring the group of girls around him. He glanced in my direction and his face lit up with a smile. How long had it been since I had last seen that smile of his. He stood and pushed his way through the group until he was in front of me.

"Hey Hatsumi, it's been awhile. How have you been?" he asked.

"You're back," I said stupidly.

He chuckled softly and smiled at me again. He reached out and ruffled my hair like he used to.

"Yes, I am back," Shinogu said.

As I gazed up at his face, the feelings I had for him had come rushing back.

"What are you doing back?" I asked.

"I couldn't stand being away from you guys any longer. I actually left the Monastery a couple years ago and I traveled around trying to find myself before I decided to come back. I thought I would make a good Christmas gift for you all."

I nodded to show that I heard. I really didn't know what to say. So many things ran through my mind. Did he still love me after all these years? Was he back to stay? There were so many questions popping up in my head. I didn't know what to ask first.

"I can't believe you are back," I whispered.

He didn't seem to hear me. Shinogu was looking around the Campus, still ignoring the group of girls.

"What time is your last class?" he asked.

I looked down at my watch. It was now one o'clock.

"My last class starts at two, I get out at three," I said.

"Then I will come pick you up at three and take you home. Mom and Dad don't know that I'm back. I talked to Akane, she was the one that told me you were here. So, how about it? Unless you are walking home with that Tachibana guy," Shinogu said.

"Actually, Ryoki has a tutor session after class today, so I will be free."

"Okay, I will be back to get you at three."

As he walked away, he raised his hand in farewell and disappeared around a corner, with the group of girls following him. I stood rooted to the spot for a few moments before I started for the library again. As I walked I thought about what he said. He was our Christmas gift. That made sense. Christmas was only a week away. I still needed to get a gift for everyone. I sat in the library, trying to do my homework, but I found myself thinking about what to get everyone for Christmas instead. I was thinking about what to get Ryoki when I glanced down at my watch. I gathered my stuff and headed toward my last class. I was going to ask Shinogu to take me shopping so I could get the gifts.

All through class, I could hardly pay attention. I was growing increaseingly excited. When the teacher dismissed us, I was the first person out the door. I walked as fast as I could without running. I found him sitting on a bench waiting for me.

"Shinogu!" I yelled out, running up to him.

He looked up and smiled, his breath rising up in a white cloud.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I was wondering if we could go shopping. I need to get my Christmas gifts."

"Yeah, sure. We can stop by the mall on the way home," he said, smiling.

He led me to his car and he drove to the mall. As we walked around the mall, laden with bags, we talked and it felt like time had never passed. When Shinogu went into a store to buy me a gift, I waited outside and watched the people walk by. As I watched, I saw one guy that looked very familiar.

"Ryoki?" I said to myself.

I saw him walking, arm in arm with another girl. Ryoki was supposed to be in a tutoring session, so why was he at the mall? And with another girl at that. He hadn't seemed to notice that I was there, so I started to follow him, being as casual as possible. I didn't even notice Shinogu behind me. Ryoki and the mystery girl stopped by the fountain and shared a kiss. I couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Ryoki! What the hell are you doing?" I cried out.

He broke apart from the girl and looked at me like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hatsumi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I kept my voice steady.

"We are over, Ryoki," I said. "There is no way in hell that we will get back together. You lied to me about today, and from what I seen, I should question all those 'tutor sessions' you were doing. I don't want to see you ever again!"

I turned my back on him and headed toward the exit, the tears trailing silently down my face. Shinogu was quiet on the walk to the car and on the drive home. Mom, Dad, and Akane weren't home yet, so I went into my room and curled up in a ball under the covers on my bed. My phone was ringing and I knew that Ryoki was calling me. I didn't want to talk to him, not after what I had seen with my own eyes. There was no way I could ever forgive him for something like that. I heard a knock on my door and I heard it open.

"Hatsumi? How are you feeling?" Shinogu asked.

I didn't answer. I knew that if I did, I would start crying again. I heard my phone ring again and I reached over and turned it off. I didn't want to deal with Ryoki. I felt the foot of my bed sink a few inches and I glanced over. Shinogu had sat down at the foot of my bed and he was looking around the room.

"Listen Hatsumi. I never like Ryoki. I never thought he was good enough for you. There was a time when I was really pissed off because he stole you from me. I always thought that you belonged to me, and I still feel like that. You are the only girl for me."

He stood up and left the room. I heard the door shut and I cried silent tears. My tears were filled with happiness, bitterness, betrayal, and sadness. As I cried, I fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Christmas Day_

The days after I broke up with Ryoki passed in a blur, and I was grateful for that. Ryoki had tried to talk to me a few times, and I just ignored him. On Christmas day, after we exchanged gifts, Mom and Dad went out on a date, Akane went out on her date, and Hikaru went to a friends house, which left me alone with Shinogu. I didn't mind being alone with him. Being around him always made me feel better. We were sitting on the couch watching TV when he placed a small box on my lap. I opened it and saw a silver necklace with a small silver key on the chain.

"Shinogu, what is this?" I asked.

"This is my Christmas gift to you," he said.

"But why a key necklace?"

"I wanted you to know that you hold the key to my heart," he said, taking the box.

He took the necklace out of the box and put it on me.

"My feelings for you never changed, not in the slightest. You are the only one I want," he said.

He placed a kiss on my temple and went back to the TV. I raised my hand and touched the key. I looked down at my lap and closed my eyes and smile. Tears of joy slid down my face. If I was the only one he wanted, then I guess he could be the only one for me as well.

* * *

The End

A/N: Well, what did you think? I think it may have moved a little fast, and I know this isn't my best story, but I was a little rushed. I don't have awhole lot of time since I have a full time job. Damn irate customers! Anyways, I know the line "I wanted you to know that you hold the key to my heart" was a little cheesy. Sorry about that. Lol. Anyways, it's 3:30 am, so I think it is time for Smurf to go to sleep. She needs her sleep. I miss sleep. Please read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. Oh yeah, merry Christmas and happy new year! See you next year in my stories!


End file.
